


The Strength To Go On

by Bowloflamps



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowloflamps/pseuds/Bowloflamps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is the sequel to the fanfic named Bring Me To Life by P0ck3tf0x which ruined me so much i was forced to write a sequel which i have been doing for about a month</p><p>its human-and-they-got-tortured-and-nearly-died au</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Strength To Go On

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bring Me Back To Life](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/38326) by P0ck3tf0x. 



> this is your second warning that this is a sequel to another fanfiction i thought i should do that  
> \-------  
> How about we just ignore the fact that the scientist people took out some of their major organs cause i honestly have no idea what to do about that other than to just ignore it i realized it happened like half way through writing this. i researched a lot about the medical things happening in here and if i got anything wrong then please feel free to correct me. It was named The Strength To Go On after the song by Rise Against which seems very fitting

The door opened and Matthew closed his eyes waiting for the pain to start again. But it didn’t.  
There was suddenly a new voice, a soothing voice saying, “its okay, and its okay. You’re safe now. We’re going to take you home. What’s your name?”  
“M-Matthew, Matthew Williams.” He Croaked  
He wasn’t even sure were home was anymore but it sounded like a nice place. A place he had wanted to share with Gilbert.  
But Gilbert had stopped answering him a couple days ago.  
As he opened his eyes there were lights shining and police men and women all around. They wrapped a blanket around him and put him on a gurney and rolled him out of the cold cement cell. He noticed his surroundings; he had never seen where he was at before. As he looked around he noticed an albino man in the same situation he was in, but he wasn’t moving, he looked as though he was asleep.  
”Who is that?” He asked the police woman next to him  
”Oh that’s Gilbert, he was found in the cell block next to you. He must have slipped into a coma… Lucky we found him so soon… He will most likely get better in a couple weeks once we get him hooked up. Do you know him?” She spoke soothingly lined with the happiness of realizing why she loved her job,  
He was smacked with a happiness he hadn’t felt in so long, and surprise, and so many other things at the same time.  
“Yea- yeah, i- i know him…. He’s my fiancé…”Matthew spoke quietly  
"Wow well then when you guys recover I’m going to have to send you to my sister she’s a wedding planner" she giggled then put him in the back of the ambulance with the doctors who hooked him into the machines which he hardly even felt and asked him questions… A lot of the same questions the scientists did but this time the questions were nicer, they were asked for his betterment.  
A couple minutes later he drifted off to sleep.  
He woke up in a hospital room. There was food next to him, actual food. He grabbed it and savored every bite.  
The doctors walked in and did some blood tests, gave him some medicine, and reassured him he would be fine.  
He asked the doctors about Gilbert.  
“Oh! Gilbert Beilschmidt! He is in the ICU. His brother is visiting him right now and he has started responding. I heard from one of the police women that he is your boyfriend.. Or fiancé was it?”  
“Fiancé, is there anyway i can see him?”  
“Well, I will have to fill out some papers, but i think you can. I think that would be good for his recovery to have you there…”  
Things were really looking up for Matthew.  
The doctors gave him some more medicine and he felt heavy and happy. He was going to see him. They would be together.  
The next morning he woke up and someone was sitting next to his bed. A dirty blond man with a nantucket wearing a Captain America t shirt under his suit jacket and pants.  
"Alfred?" His brother … Tears formed in Matthew’s eyes  
The man jumped up in surprise” Matthew! You’re awake!” He had been crying.  
“Yes, I am awake… and you’re here…hello.” He didn’t know what to say, he hadn’t seen him in two years they had been close before he… got kidnapped.  
“Can I like… hug you?” Alfred asked looking extremely concerned and holding back a massive hug.  
“I’m pretty sure you can”  
“YES!”  
Alfred sprung forward giving Matthew an extremely long hug. Tears were soaking into the fabric on Matthews shoulder.  
When Alfred pulled back from Matthew he wiped his face off then saw the look on Matthews face  
“don’t you dare ask me how I’m doing, matt, because you shouldn’t give a shit what I have gone through because you just went through even tougher shit you are a motherfucking strong badass survivor, look at all your scars you are going to pick up so many chicks man i-“  
“Okay Alfred let me just tell you right now that im kind of sort of … engaged.”  
“Holy shit! To who?”  
“To another victim in the facility that I was held in.”  
“Holy crap who is she I want to meet her.”  
“Umm, well, it’s a guy first of all-“  
“Oh, shit, sorry… I’m cool with that man” Alfred cut in  
“And he is in a coma right now”  
”…Well, that is definitely a setback. Is there any way we could like fix that or something… I don’t really know much about medical science…”  
“Yeah, I kind of guessed that, Alfred. They say that he is responding to his brother’s voice, but not a lot. They say that it may help if i go up there and talk to him so they are discussing moving me up there.”  
There was then a knock on the door  
“Come in!” Matthew yelled and a nurse walked in.  
“I apologize for the disruption but Mr. Williams here needs to take some medication and rest in a couple minutes you may come back tomorrow. Good bye!”  
Alfred looked at his watch and it was almost 4:30 “Oh crap, I gotta get home and do something anyway, I will see you tomorrow Mattie! I love you!” Alfred said hugging Matthew and walking out the door.  
Matthew sat in silence for a couple moments thinking about what would happen after he got out of the hospital. Would Gilbert be okay? Did he have a job? He couldn’t recall much of his relatively normal life before he was kidnapped by the psychopath scientists that did this to him.  
The nurse walked in and gave him his antibiotics and pain medicine and other pills he couldn’t even keep track of then he was alone again and got tired of the noisy silence that is the hospital room and turned on the TV.  
He and Gilbert were all over the news apparently, he didn’t really want to think about it that much. Thinking about it too much would probably lead to a lot of mental things and so far he has yet to have those mental things victims of things like this usually get. He knew they would all come eventually but they weren’t there right now, so he was fine.  
He turned to the food network and a marathon of Gordon Ramsay’s show was on. Some things never change even after a couple years of not being anywhere near media, Gordon Ramsay was still yelling and cussing as loud as he did back then.  
Gordon Ramsay was a constant that he needed.  
And he couldn’t ask for a more awesome and entertaining one.  
At some point after the second episode he had watched he must have fallen asleep  
He opened his eyes and there were screams everywhere doctors and nurses running past his room. Then they were shot. Innocent people were being shot in front of him and he couldn’t save them. He couldn’t do anything. He couldn’t move.  
Then, abruptly, the screams stopped.  
The door slowly opened and the scientists walked in.  
“You thought you were safe? Haha, you’ll never be safe. You can never hide from us. We will find you. We will always find you.” They were over top of him with a scalpel. He closed his eyes as hard as he could.  
NO, NO, NO!! NOT AGAIN!!!!  
NOT  
AGAIN  
“Matthew!!! Mr. Williams!!! Wake up!!!” a voice called from the distance.

A white light flashed and he woke up.  
“Mr. Williams, you were having a nightmare and screaming, you were waking up other patients. Are you okay? Do you need anything?” the nurse said  
It was all just a dream he was okay.  
“I-I would like some water…” he stuttered  
“Okay I will be right back” the nurse spoke softly  
She came back and gave him the water and he drifted back to sleep. This time he had a better dream, with Gilbert.  
He woke up the next day and was feeling a lot better; the doctors said he would probably be able to go home in a couple weeks with some rehabilitation.  
They also said would get to see Gilbert today.  
He ate breakfast and took his medicine, and then they put him in a wheelchair and took him to the ICU.  
He signed a few papers and they wheeled him to Gilbert. They let him have his privacy while still at a supervising distance.  
Matthew finally saw the man who had helped him through the pain. The man he loves. He had white hair and pale skin, albino, and had scars like his, but more. His eyes began to tear up and leaking out. He could finally hold his hand.  
He reached over, slowly, and grabbed Gilberts hand in his and Matthew began sobbing. “Oh, Gilbert. Please, please, just respond to me. I need you.” Matthew quaked with tears. Then Gilbert began holding his hand back. Matthew shot up in surprise.  
A doctor walked in and examined the monitors  
“Gilbert will most likely be in a coma for about 2- 4 weeks. He is responding that is a very good sign, if he keeps responding then it may help bring him out.” The doctor smiled then refilled the medication tubes and feeding tubes.  
For the next two weeks Matthew went up to the ICU about every other day to visit Gilbert and have one sided conversations. Every now and then Gilbert would moan or hold his hand back.  
Matthew met Gilbert’s younger brother, Ludwig, he was very nice.  
As the days went on Matthew was growing his strength back and going to physical therapy and he had started feeling a lot better.  
Then Gilbert started waking up, Matthew was in the room sitting next to the bed in his wheel chair. Gilbert started holding his hand tighter and Matthew pressed the nurse button on the bed.  
“I just had the weirdest dream…” Gilbert croaked as he sat up.  
It was Gilbert. The same voice he spoke to for two years. The one who helped him through the pain.  
“Gilbert…” Matthew spoke in surprise  
Gilbert looked at him  
“Who are you?”  
“I-I’m Matthew.”  
Gilbert’s mouth dropped open and his face filled with many emotions, mostly joy and love.  
“Am I dreaming?”  
“No, you’re not,” Matthew laughed, “I think you have done enough dreaming for now; you have been in a coma for over three weeks. We got rescued, the scientists got caught and they are in federal prison now.”  
“I never thought this would actually happen…”  
“I didn’t either”  
Gilbert grabbed Matthew’s hand again and sat in silence looking at him for about a minute.  
“You’re even more beautiful than I imagined you to be.” Gilbert spoke then kissed Matthew’s hand  
“I could say the same to you” Matthew blushed  
The doctors came speed walking in with their clipboards “Hello Gilbert! You have been out for about 3 weeks, the police found you in the room next to his and too you here to sacred heart hospital. We are going need to ask you some questions and do some tests with you, if that’s alright?”  
“I did not expect this.” He said  
“Hello” Gilbert said  
“Hello, Gilbert, how are you feeling?” the doctor replied  
“I feel amazing compared to the torture dungeon from hell I was in for 2 and a half years.” Gilbert spoke happily  
“Well, considering you were in a ‘torture dungeon from hell’ for two and a half years, you do seem to be recovering extremely well. You are healing properly from what we can tell and are responding well to the medications we have given you. We will have to do an MRI test as soon as possible and we will have to do some other tests. If you have any concerns at all do not even hesitate to push that button and we will be here as soon as possible. I will leave you two alone for a bit and I will be back to run some tests and give you some medication.” He said then left  
“That was a lot of words to be saying to a coma patient that just woke up, I couldn’t even comprehend half of that.”  
Matthew laughed and hugged Gilbert, never wanting to let him go.  
After reading through a hell of a lot of magazines and newspapers and nurses and doctors coming in to help them catch up on everything that has happened they finally felt right As long as they were together, they could handle basically everything  
Matthew was watching tv , well as much as you can really watch tv when you have been given the amount of pain medicine that Matthew was given when suddenly someone knocked on his door “come in” Matthew said in a daze then someone walked in Matthew turned away from the tv to see who it was. It was Gilbert (he was a bit shorter than Matthew thought he was) sort of limping but also with pride towards him. “Hey, Gilbert!” Matthew pressed the button to make the bed sit up and then Gilbert was sitting on his bed, his face a couple inches away from Matthew’s. ”Hey Matty” Gilbert murmured then pulled Matthew into a kiss a full on sloppy ’ I’ve been waiting to do this for years’ kiss and about a minute later a doctor walked in ” Gilbert Beilschmidt, you can’t just walk away from me like that and go to a whole other floor-oh yeah, right.” Gilbert had pulled away from Matthew and was staring at the doctor with a hint of annoyance “if you wanted to come see your boyfriend-” “fiancé” Gilbert corrected and Matthew blushed, ”Fiancé, yeah, sorry, then you could have just simply asked to go see Mr. Williams.” The doctor stated with a tint of annoyance. ”Well, I couldn’t wait that long.” Gilbert responded “okay, alright i will leave you guys alone for a bit, and then i will be back. Just, next time, just ask, Gilbert.” The doctor walked out “SORRY!” Matthew yelled after the doctor then grabbed Gilbert by the shoulders and reunited their lips.  
Matthew had to walk the halls every day and do some physical therapy and Alfred came 3 times a week and watched hockey with him  
Everything was happening so quickly  
Matthew gained weight and a lot more strength as the days went on, Gilbert and Matthew went to each-others rooms on a schedule of whoever woke up first.  
The day was bright and happy and seemingly so was their future together  
Matthew woke up to someone kissing his forehead and the sun beaming from his hospital window into his eyes. “Good morning mein birdie, ze sun is shining!” Gilbert sang happily.  
Together they were walking around the hospital from the cafeteria talking about politics that had happened during the time they were in what they called “The Lab from Hell” (which, we can all pretty much infer that Gilbert came up with.) ; Matthew was walking better than he had in a while. Then he suddenly stopped, his eyes got wide, then he fell down and began to shake. Gilbert yelled for help and fell to his knees next to him, paralyzed with fear. They placed him on his side. It was terrifying to see him like that and not be able to do anything. He had no Idea what to do or what was happening.  
Every nurse and doctor turned around, saw Matthew, and came running. The only thing Gilbert could do was stand there watching as the doctors and nurses attempted to subside the seizure. He was completely useless in the time of the one he loves’ trouble. That is the only thing that hurt the most out of all of his wounds.After everything that he had been through how could a simple seizure that couldn’t even compare to the Lab of Hell take Matthew away? It can’t happen. No, It won’t happen.  
The seizure passed and the Nurses took him to his room and prepared him for an MRI. The Nurses took GIbert to his room, no matter how much he said he wanted to be with Matthew, he needed to calm down. Gilbert lied down and let the tears fall down his cheeks.


End file.
